The present invention relates to neck constructions for stringed instruments and, more specifically, to a unique neck structure formed as a unitary metal casting with a fingerboard affixed thereto.
Stringed instruments have been provided with the body and neck unitarily formed, i.e., from a single piece of material, but it is more common to fabricate the body and neck as separate elements which are joined to form the finished instrument. One of the problems with necks, especially those made of wood or plastic, is their tendency to warp. To this end, various reinforcing or stiffening means have been provided such as, for example, those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,497,116 and 4,200,023, which include parts of both wood and metal.
Guitar necks entirely or primarily of metal have also been provided, such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,974, which comprises an open, U-shaped channel member with frets supported by and bridging the edges thereof. An objectionable feature of metal guitar necks has been that, in order to provide the necessary rigidity, it has been necessary to make the neck of such thickness that it takes a substantial period of time to warm up after being exposed to cold temperatures due to the relatively high conductivity.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a metal neck construction for guitars, or similar stringed instruments, of unique design providing both exceptional rigidity and thin cross section.
Another object is to provide a neck construction for attachment to a guitar body which is formed as a single, unitary metal casting with a standard fingerboard affixed thereto to provide a hollow, enclosed chamber along the majority of its length.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.